


Perhaps

by onegaymore



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, canoical mention of suicide, this is my first fic please be nice!!, this is not a fix it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 17:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onegaymore/pseuds/onegaymore
Summary: Perhas, if there had been stars that night, the evening would have taken a different course.





	Perhaps

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to voidify for beta and the title!!!

There were no stars that night. 

Perhaps, if there had been, the evening would have taken a different course. 

Perhaps he would have looked up, and seen the endless sky filled to the brim with familiar galaxies and constellations, and felt grounded by the eternal beauty of the firmament. 

Perhaps this sight would have stirred some new emotion in him, changing the turmoil in his soul to a strange sort of peace, and he would have wandered wearily back to his small apartment, wondering at the immense power a few faraway balls of gas have over him. 

Perhaps, the morning after, he would have quietly handed in his resignation, then gone to the house of the terrible and beautiful man who had overturned everything he thought he knew about the world, and asked for guidance on matters of morality and justice. He had always been firm in his beliefs in these subjects, but with this sudden uncertainty, he would need assistance, and he was struck by the realisation that this man was his only acquaintance- and he was barely even that- outside of his work. 

Perhaps, he would have found a strange sort of companionship in this man, who had once been his worst enemy, but now seemed to be his only friend. Perhaps this friendship would have grown, and he could rest peacefully in the company of his saviour for the rest of his days. 

Perhaps. 

But that night, the seventh of June 1832, there were no stars. The sky was black and cold as Javert took off his hat and placed it carefully upon the parapet of the Pont au Change. And on that night, when the beauty of the constellations was hidden by a thick blanket of cloud, he climbed over the edge and handed in his final resignation to God. 

There was a splash, and nothing more.


End file.
